Fort Moss
Description Fort Moss is an event location on the Global Map. Fort Moss is accessible until 23:59 UTC December 8, 2019. You won't pass, beasts! - survivor Oh, god! How many are there?! - survivor Hey, help us! - survivor Oh... Thanks! - survivor Come here, buddy. Let's talk - Captain Quests The quests and the rewards given help you to clear out and rebuild the fort. Level 1 Support Repair Clear out the fort from zombies together with captain's man. Follow him into the ruins of the fort to start the zombie waves. Level 2 Start a Fire Bring these to the captain: * 1 Bottle of Water * 4 Berries * 1 Bandages * 4 Pine Logs Tip The Bottle of Water you may have in the in Box, Berries can be collected near the left. Bandages I hope you have always in your backpack, cut some trees down for the logs. The next step is to build 4 decrepit foundations on the territory of the fort. You can do this the same way that you build a basic floor on your base using the construction menu in the upper right corner (the crossed tools button.) Reward * 2 Transistors * 1 Iron Hatchet * 1 Iron Pick-axe Level 3 More support Optional to bring along a Hatchet (since material to craft the hatchet can be found on-site) since you clear some trees for wood. Build 2 doors, 4 windows and 4 more walls. Give one Canned Food to the captain. You have to dismantle any Pile of Junk as a task. Each pile require different items but you can use the Iron Hatchet & Iron Pick-axe that the Captain give you on Level 2. Reward * 10 Scrap Metal * 10 Bolts * 5 Wiring Level 4 You need to give 5 Cloths and 5 Rope to the Captain. After you also need to build 8 foundations and 6 walls. Then you need to repair the Signal Tower which requires 8 Iron Bar, 6 Bolts, 4 Wiring and 2 Transistor. Reward * 5 Rubber Parts * 5 Ball Bearing * 1 Strong Alcohol Level 5 You need to build 8 walls, 6 window and 1 Spike Trap. Give the Captain the following items: 1 Basic Backpack and 2 Bottle of Water. Then you will need to fight off the horde so bring plenty of guns to fight at least 50+ swamp zombies. You will have to protect the tower before the zombies destroy it; in case it gets destroyed you'll have to repair the tower again and retry the task. Reward: hacksaw, ??, ?? Level 6 Give the Captain the following items: 4 carrot stew, 2 bandages, 4 berry tea, 2 rubber parts, 2 ball bearing Captain: "Some zombies broke through further. The people managed to fight off however their houses are destroyed. Will you help us with materials? Many a mickle, they say..." Load construction materials into the pickup. Fill the truck with 400 points of materials. Log = 10 | Stone = 10 | Iron Ore = 20 Pine plank = 20 | Stone brick = 20 | Iron bar = 40 Oak log = 30 | Bauxite = 50 | Copper ore = 75 Oak plank = 50 | Aluminium Bar = 75 | Copper bar = 100 Reward: 20 rope, 5 alcohol, 5 wiring Level 7 Captain: "The defence of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives off the horde" * Build: Decreptic foundation 16x * Build: '''decreptic wall 12x * '''Build: '''Spike trap 2x * '''Bring: 8 pieces of cloth * Bring: 2 adhesive Captain: "We've been trough a lot . Surprisingly, no one went nuts. Speak to the people, maybe some of them need help. They are not outta their minds." Speak to the people at the camp * Bring: '''2 bandages * '''Bring: 1 whiskey Rewards: 15 Pine Plank, 5 tape, 10 nails Level 8 Captain: The people are getting settled in here. Can you bring the missing materials? '''The walkie doesn't reach the swamp, that's why I offered guys to make a sally. Help us with food and medicines. You can't be too careful these days.' * Bring: 6 Scrap Metal * Bring: 10 Rope Captain: "''The defence of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives off the horde" * Bring: 3 bandages * Build: 16 decripted walls * Build: decripted windows * Build: Spike trap The last step: Gather food and medicines in a box. Rewards: 20 Pine Plank, 10 Bolts, 5 Adhesive Level 9 Captain: The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. We've already forgotten the taste of normal food. Can you find food and bring it to the camp? We are running out of water supplies. Will you bring some more? The people are getting settled in here. Can you bring the missing materials? '''Bad luck again. Zombie're coming to camp and the car wouldn't start. We need to take the supplies away. Will you find the parts?' * Build: 3 Spike Trap, 4 Wood foundation, 1 Wood door * Bring: 6 Juicy Steak, 6 / 8 Bottle of Water, 2 Duct Tape The last step: Collect parts for the pickup Rewards: 15 Leather, 5 Wiring, 5 Hi-Tech Components Level 10 Captain: '''The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. A car requires constant maintenance. Will you bring some parts for transport? Time to test our fortifications. '''The horde's been spotted nearby, so we do this old school. Don't change horses in midstream, they say.' * Build: 2 Wood wall, 2 Wood window, 3 Spike Trap * Bring: 5 Ball Bearing, 5 Rubber Parts, 2 Wiring The last step: Fight off the horde of zombies Rewards: 5 Transistor, 1 Hacksaw, 1 Nipper Level 11 Captain: '''Many of us need help. Bring some medicines. The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. We've already forgotten the taste of normal food. Can you find food and bring it to the camp? We are running out of water supplies. Will you bring some more? '''This place is a former military communication center. Like still waters, right? I have connected a radar to our walkie, we only have to repair it.' * Bring: 4 Bandages, 3 Alcohol, 6 Thick Fabric, 6 Carrot Stew, 6 Bottle of Water * Build: 6 Wood foundation The last step: Repair the radar Rewards: 20 Pine Plank, 15 Leather, 1 Crowbar Level 12 Captain: '''A car requires constant maintenance. Will you bring some parts for transport? The people are getting settled in here. Can you bring the missing materials? The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. '''I got in touch with soldiers, they will send a good friend of mine. Old good friend... Will you meet her? I'm so excited you're here. Once I saved her life when we got into an ambush, now she helps us. My kindness got me a great deal back.' * Bring: 3 Spring, 7 Ball Bearing, 4 Duct Tape, 10 Scrap Metal * Build: 3 Wood wall, 3 Wood window, 4 Spike Trap The last step: Find soldiers' representative Rewards: 10 Bandages, 10 Rubber Parts, 1 Glock 17 Level 13 Captain: '''The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. We are running out of water supplies. Will you bring some more? We've already forgotten the taste of normal food. Can you find food and bring it to the camp? The people are getting settled in here. Can you bring the missing materials? The camp always needs different useful things. Bring us the missing necessities. '''Escaping from the horde, new people always keep coming to us. We need resources to build a sweet temporary home for them. If we help each other, humankind will get a chance. People from my home town used to say this. A lot has changed since then.' * Build: 8 Wood foundations * Bring: 2 Beer, 7 Jerky, 4 Nails, 1 Thick Jacket, 1 Denim Jeans, 1 Work Boots The last step: Load construction materials into the pickup Rewards: 20 Pine Plank, 10 Duct Tape, 1 Hacksaw Level 14 Captain: '''The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. A car requires constant maintenance. Will you bring some parts for transport? We are running out of water supplies. Will you bring some more? '''Soldiers say a horde of "weird" zombies is coming to us. Whatever you call them. Are you ready to fight them off? Zombies from the swamp are different. I don't even want to think what happened there to sleep better at night. You'd better rest, too.' * Build: 5 Spike Trap, 3 Wood windows, 3 Wood walls * Bring: 4 Wiring, 8 Rubber Parts, 5 Bolts, 8 Bottle of Water The last step: Fight off the horde of zombies Rewards; 10 Ball Bearing, 10 Spring, 1 Nipper Level 15 Captain: '''The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. Many of us need help. Bring some resources. The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. A car requires constant maintenance. Will you bring some parts for transport? '''I've got a message from survivors that want to join us. Whatcha say? Second set of hands can't hurt. Can you meet them? It's nice to see new faces in the camp that don't have their teeth on edge yet. That's not about you, of course' * Bring: 2 Transistor, 7 Bandages, 5 Alcohol, 5 Adhesive * Build: 10 Wood foundations, 3 Wood wall, 3 Wood window The last step: Meet people from reinforcement Rewards; 10 Bolts, 5 Turret Parts, 1 Heat Sensor Level 16 Captain: '''The defensive of the camp is far from great. Build new reinforcements to slow down the offensives of the Horde. The camp always needs different useful things. Bring us the missing necessities. We've already forgotten the taste of normal food. Can you find food and bring it to the camp? We are running out of water supplies. Will you bring some more? The people are getting settled in here. Can you bring the missing materials? '''Jessica is such a smart girl, found a way to connect turrets to a power source. Now we just have to repair them. Your turn. You nailed it which means we can buy some time. As they say, carpe diem.'''' * Build: 4 Wood wall, 3 Barbed Wire * Bring: 2 Cigarettes, 9 Jerky, 9 Bottle of Water, 10 Thick Fabric, 6 Nails The last step: Repair a turret on the territory of the fort Rewards: 10 Aluminium Wire, 1 Hacksaw, 1 Gas Cutter Level 17 Build; 3 Barbed Wire, 6 Spike Trap, 4 Wood Window, 11 Ball Bearings, 11 Bolts, 5 Wiring After that is to fight another 3 waves of zombies which is maybe easier since you now have a working turret. Rewards; 15 Bandages, 10 Engine Parts, 1 Skull-crusher Level 18 Bring; 10 Rubber Parts, 2 Wrench, 2 First Aid Kit, 7 Adhesive, 15 Scrap Metal, 2 Batteries Build; 12 Wood Foundation, 7 Spike Trap Last step is to gather food and medical supplies, you need 2200 points total and the first aid is the most points at 100 points each. Rewards; 20 Pine Plank, 20 Scrap Metal, 1 Metal Pipe Level 19 * Bring 3 Transistor, 12 Bottle of Water, 11 Jerky, 12 Charcoal, 9 Bandages * Build; 8 Spike Trap, 5 Wood Wall, 5 Wood Window The last step is to repair the water tower. Rewards 20 Pine Plank, 1 Hacksaw, 10 Aluminum Wire Level 20 * Build: 5 Wood Wall, 5 Wood Window, 4 Barbed Wire (If you have built max barbed wire allowance you can pick up and put it back down and it counts as building) * Bring; 20 Scrap Metal, 8 Nails, 14 Thick Fabric, 12 Rubber Parts, 6 Wiring After that you fight another horde wave battle. Rewards; 10 iron Plate, 10 Rubber, 1 Machete Level 21 Bring; 14 Bottles of Water, 20 Carrot Stew, 11 Bandages, 7 Alcohol, 14 Leather, 8 Duct Tape Build; 15 Wood Foundation, 9 Spike Traps After that you are supposed to fill the weapon box, you need 3000 points and the ak-47 will give you the most points at 2500. Rewards; 20 Pine Plank, 15 Stone Brick, 1 Nipper Level 22 Bring; 9 Adhesive, 9 Nails, 9 Fur Trivia * Introduced in Beta v.1.15 Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events